


What's This Feeling?!

by Anon4Us



Series: Miraculous Team Up or Catastrophe [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanaël found himself getting the hand of dealing both with his Kwami partner and transforming with his Miraculous into the latest mask hero of Paris.</p><p>Now, he only wish he could deal with his crush and not to mention figuring why Juleka and Rose are fighting like cats and dogs when they normally the best of friends with the same amount of ease.</p><p>God, he rather deal with an Akuma than choose between friends right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!! Sorry for the wait but had some things to deal with before I could resume the series! I do hope you will all enjoy this as well! Review and leave comments if you anything you wish to add.

The bedroom was gloomy, the only source of light coming from a computer screen. It highlighted the mess that was the room. There were dirty clothes strew all over the floor, the bed and chairs. There were take-out food containers, wrappers and plastic bottles piled on any flat surfaces. There was a full trash bin in the corner, overfilled and spilled on to the ground. A lone figure at a desk, started at the dim computer screen from under a large comforter.

 “They just don’t understand…” said a muffled female voice from under the blanket. It belong to a young girl by the name of Piera Rossi.

Her hand moved the mouse, scroll through the Collège Françoise Dupont students social forum. It was a place where the students could post their thoughts, days and what issues they had school. Not that she been to there before. Piera was to start there last week, but how could she in the middle of a school term? All because her parents wanted to open a new jewelry store in the wonderful city of Paris! Now, she was force to leave all her school, her friends and her whole life behind.

Or, she thought they were her friends. She hadn’t heard from them since she moved over two weeks ago.

And now she was to make new friends!? How can she when everyone already has their own group of friends? Would she even be welcome?

_‘My friend is trying to be a vegan, but keep eating my desserts that has eggs and milk in them.’_

_‘Don’t you think there’s another reason for that?’_

_‘Everyone around me is cool. You guys have it tough.’_

_‘Oh? That’s nice ^^’_

 “Heheheh, I wonder if they're like me…” she mumbled. Pushing her extreme curly, rust color hair from her view, she stared at the topic for a moment.  She than started to type her own respond in the thread.

_‘Friends are just annoying. I cut my ties myself, lol.’_

It only took a few seconds before responds started

_‘Dry your tears XP’_

_‘It won’t do any good to despair’_

_‘You should take another look at yourself.’_

_‘What happened, anyway?’_

_‘Someone being a drama queen.’_

_‘Aren’t you pathetic?’_

Piera turned away from the screen and started to sob. With a tight grip to a necklace she wore while huddle under the comforter. Piera got up and pushed the chair back enough to knock it over, she dove into her bed while sobbing.

“Who needs friends? They only hold you back,” Piera sobbed. She stared at silver heart locket in her hand which had engraved ‘Best’ in the middle of it.

As she wiped away her tears, Piera didn’t notice the sounds or movements of a small intruder. The darkness of the bedroom was a prefect cover for the Akuma to enter. It squeezed through a small crack of the window, it flutter it’s way to the target. As the teenage girl sobbed, it flew through the covers of the blanket to land on the locket.

“Friends can only let you down, cause nothing but suffering,” said a smooth voice, “Arch Enmity, I’m Hawk Moth. I call give you the power to destroy friendship for once and for all. All I ask if you to get a few things for me…”

She gulped back the tears and held back a fresh batch, she nodded her head in agreement.

“Yeah, sounds good.

 

* * *

 

The price, God, Nathaniel was going to have a heart attack.

He put the shirt back on the rack, he shouldn’t have listen to Rizzma that he needed new clothes. The Kwami wanted him to update his style from thrift shops chic to a more modern feel…his words. Maybe something nicer could catch Marinette’s eye. Rizzma sure learn quick how to get Nathaniel to do what he wanted.

He still wasn’t going buy makeup.

Between his art supplies, lunch and buy those macrons every day, he didn’t have a lot in the way of allowance left. He couldn't even buy one shirt! He could barely  afford a new pair of socks!

Socks are cool, right?

“You need to try some of these on,” hissed Rizzma from the bag.

“Quiet,” murmured Nathaniel.

Maybe he should have asked Juleka and Rose to come with him? No, that would have brought questions. His two friends would had teased him over his reason or wanting new clothes. He never cared before as most of what he wore got covered with paint in the end.

“At least try on something while you’re here.”

This was a losing battle. With a sigh of defeat, Nathaniel grabbed the shirt and a couple more then headed to the changing room in the back. Rizzma wouldn’t give up until he gotten what he wanted. It was like with the macrons and attempts to get him to talk to Marinette.

Didn’t Rizzma get it, that he couldn’t just go up and talk to her like it was some kind of no big deal. It was!

“You need to build up your confidence. Some new clothes will do that, make you feel better,” Rizzma had suggested.

Nathaniel closed the curtain stared at the shirts in hand before his bag down. Once the bag was down, Rizzma squeezed his way out and started to float around. He glanced at the clothes before he rolled his eyes, “I would have chosen something else, better for your coloring.”

“What's wrong with this one? I kind of like it,” he said, lifting up a shirt. It was loose with broad strips of white and black that went left to right.

“You would look like a mime.”

“Would not.”

“Yes, you would,” sighed the Kwami, “We want to give you good attention. Not attention that would make people wants to ignore you more.”

 About to protest the remark, there was a loud crash. Both of them could make out shouts and screams from the outside the changing room.

“This is a hold up! All ya turn in your money and jewelry!”

Rizzma hovered and poked his head out of the room. He turned back quick to Nathaniel, “You need to get out there and help,” he demanded.

“What?!” squeaked the redhead. He moved the curtain to see three pig outside with guns and waving bags around. Not real pigs, but men wearing pig masks.

Wait! Did that even matter!?

“I can’t go out there, I mean-”

“Are you a hero? Yes! It’s your duty to help!”

Could he even help out? In normal dangerous situations that don’t involved people being ‘Evilize'? Is that the right term? Seems silly, but who was he to question being a rookie hero and-

Oh, his brain got off topic again!

And was this the right time to question such things? People screamed, scared out of their mind, in danger from guns. There was no way to come back from than if they hurt someone.

“Well…I guess time to spread out my wings,” he gave a nervous chuckle, “Rizzma! Transformed me!”

The feeling of the magic over coming him was like a much love blanket, warmth that comforted his soul. It left too quick as he felt the familiar cowl on his head and the fabric of his costume against his skin.  Maybe it was thank to the warmth of the magic that gave him that boost of confidence needed for the job.

Throwing open the curtain, the transformed Pavonis leaped into action.

 “I believe it is time to get you animals in your stalls for the night,” smirked the blue Miraculous holder. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest while those pricy shirts wrinkled under his feet.

 “Shit!” screamed one of the robbers. Everyone attention was on to him now, “I thought you costume freaks only handle other freaks.”

“Said the idiots in pig masks,” said Pavonis “I’m going to give you a chance to surrender before I have to-“

“Shoot him!!”

“Never mind,”

Bullets flew as Pavonis dove for cover. The customers and salesgirls screamed in terror as they tried to protect themselves. He should have handled that a lot better. Still, he could fix this, total possible. With his weapon pulled out, he under the table and took aim once he had charged up his shot.

“Flare Wing!”

Their screams and moment of distraction was all he needed. Pavonis jumped on to his feet and let loose a kick at the closest pig. He swung around, it was a fist to the stomach, and jab in nose than a few more moves into other body parts.

This was easy!

The robbers fell to the ground, down for the count. Pavonis couldn’t help but feel guilty that he had a smile on. He was pretty please with himself that he was able to handle this. With some scarves, he tied up the robbers for the police that would arrive soon. There He couldn’t wait around forever as his Miraculous already beeped once.

“Is it safe?”

The salesgirls and customers had started to poke their heads out from their hiding spots. Good, everyone appeared to be ok and not injured. That met he could leave even sooner.

 “Everything is all right, ladies and gentlemen,” said Pavonis, flashing a smile and giving a quick salute before making his way to the exit, “And now if you excuse me, I must be off. Have a good day!”

And with that he flew out the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien should have realized something was wrong the moment he stepped into the class. There was a silence around that was unnatural for the morning. There’s always some kind of chatter going on, especially on a Monday morning. There were only whispers and he found enough why that was it.

Chloe was sitting in his seat.

Now, it wasn’t as if their class had assigned seating. They could sit anywhere they wanted, but everyone kept to their own spot. Nino and him on the left side front row with Marinette and Alya, follow by both Ivan and Nathaniel in their own row. Than on the other side was Chloe with Sabrina, next was Mylène and Alix. Kim and Max sat next with both Juleka and Rose in the final row on the right side.

It never changed, not at all.

Now, he stood there with Nino as they both stared at their taken seats. Chloe didn’t seem to care as she was more focus on her nails. What was stranger was the fact Sabrina was in the class too but was sitting in her normal seat. She was more focus on some papers in front of her than her best friend's location.

“Ah good morning, Chloe,” said Adrien, as he walked over to the seats.

“Good morning, Adrien,” said Chloe in that sweet tone of voice, “So, you are going to sit with me today, right?”

He found himself struggling for words as she took his arm and pulled him down to join her. Thankfully Nino was able to speak up, “Don’t you want to sit with Sabrina?”

That turned her smile upside down, “Who?” she asked, as if she was personally insulted by the question.

“Sabrina? Your best friend? Who you sit with?”

“I don’t know who you are talking about it. I certainly don't know any whinny brats that deserve my attention,” said Chloe, arms crossed over her chest.

“Then you should look in a mirror than,” spoke Sabrina in a cold tone of voice Adrien never heard her use before.

 The whispers quite down at that remark. He felt panic as the two girls turned towards the other with hateful glares. Yes, he had seen them fight before, but were quick to make up. That would because Chloe would allow Sabrina to 'borrow' something new she had brought.

One of those few generous moments she had.

 But he had a feeling a bribe wasn't in the cards today.

“Best of luck,” whispered Nino to Adrien with a pat on the back before he left to find a seat.

 He would need it, but at least class started when Mme.. Bustier walked in and the bell rung. At least he could focus on the lesson today.

Until he saw Mme. Bustier wrote the words ‘group presentation’ on the chalk board.

Now, there was that sinking feeling.

“As part of our study on 19th century literature, I thought doing presentations on Maupassant’s works would be a nice break,” explained Mme. Bustier, “I want you all to pick a partner and pick one of his stories to do a short presentation on at the end of the week…”

As Mme. Bustier explain the project, Adrien felt Chloe's eyes on him while he wrote down Mme. Bustier's notes. Normally, he would be all for this, but he felt that a simple presentation was going to be tougher than he thought.

“-So, you have the rest of class today and for the rest of the week class time to prepare for your presentations,” said Mme. Bustier, “Please use your time responsibility.”

Chloe didn’t spare a second to latch herself onto his arm, “So, what do you want to do our project on? I was thinking ‘The Necklace’ but I think everyone wants to do that one, so which one do you want?”

“Chloe,” said Adrien as he tried to be gentle with her, “I always do projects with Nino, so maybe another-“

“That’s a good point, you need to switch things up by working with me,” Chloe said, “We’re going to have the best presentation in the whole class.”

With a tight hold on his hand, she proceeded to dragged Adrien out and to the library.

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe it,” said Rose, through bites of her salad, “I never thought I would see the day that Sabrina would actually stand up to Chloe like that.”

“What about when we had that projects in physic class?” asked Juleka as she took some of the meat that Rose wouldn't eat off her plate.

 “Oh right!” said Rose, clapped her hands together as the memory struck her, “But that lasted a day. I do hope they will work things through though.”

 Juleka shrug her shoulders as she chew away at her lunch, “For their sake or Alix? She seemed ready to tear Sabrina’s head off after Literature class.”

Rose nodded before she turned to the third person at the table, “Nathaniel, what do you think about it?”

There was no replied. He appeared to be more focus on his sketchbook than their converstation.

“Nathaniel?” she tried once again.

Nothing.

Juleka sighed before she reached over the table and took the pencil from his hand. Nathaniel paused a moment to realize he wasn’t making any lines anymore. He looked up from his book to see a smug Juleka and Rose would giggle away.

‘What are you drawing there?” asked Juleka which had Nathaniel turned tomato red.

“N-N-Nothing,” he spluttered as he slipped his book in his bag, “What are you two talking about?”

 “About how you seem to avoid lunch,” said Juleka who pointed at his untouched lunch tray.

“Are you feeling ok? You hadn’t been over working yourself with a new project?” asked Rose. The thoughts of her classmates’ fighting dropped for the more current issues of her own friend’s well-being.

“No, nothing at all,” said Nathaniel. He pulling his tray over and started to wolf down his own lunch, “sjut sstf I dend sto-“

“Chew, than talk,” scolded Rose.

With a roll of his eyes, Nathaniel  swallowed before he spoke again, “I was thinking of my comic and-“

“Which one? The one with Ladybug or with Super Nathaniel?” asked Juleka. The light smile played across her face caused him to place his head on the table and moaned in embarrassment. Rose just giggled and light punch her best friend.

“Don’t tease him.”

“He should be more careful than leaving them where anyone can see them?”

“ Guys….can we drop it,” he pleaded.

Rose flashed a smile, “You know, if you're going to be doing a Ladybug comic, Alya might be interest in it.”

“Huh?”

“Well, more like her followers and I think if it about LadyNoir,” said Rose.

Juleka shook her head, “There has been a growth in LadyBird though?”

“What are you two talking about?”

Both girls looked at their confused male friend and rolled their eyes at him. What was he missing here?

“You know some of those fans for shows pair their characters up?” asked Rose

“Yeah…”

“It’s the same with Ladybug fans,” said Juleka, “Of course, there was only Chat Noir and Ladybug and people thought they were cute but…”

“Now with Pavonis, the fans have someone else to pair Ladybug with,” said Rose, “And that princess carry doesn’t help.”

“What?!” Nathaniel chocked out in shock as the girls watched him go full on tomato blush. Which they both thought was strange as what would he be embarrass about.

“W-W-Why would Ladybug even be interest in him? There’s Chat-“

“With all this flirting and puns,” said Juleka, “Some girls don't like that kind of attention.”

“It isn’t like that. He is sweet, saving her all the time too and those puns aren’t that bad,” said Rose.

“You only like that cause you love word play.”

“Logophile is the right term,” said Rose with a smirk as she leaned down on the table, “and bibliophile too.”

“God, you make books sound so kinky.”

“You like it when I use big words or start getting poetic.”

“Do not.”

“Then why do you always seem to be all red when I start quoting Chaucer.”

“Do not!”

“You both sound like an old married couple when you talk like that,” sighed Nathaniel. He missed the quick flashes of embarrassment and the exchange of glances before they change the conversations.

“S-So,” said Juleka, her hand moved to tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and tried to not right at Rose, “You coming with us after school today?”

“Where?”

“There’s this new jewelry store and they are having a grand opening sale all week. I heard they had some cute friendship bracelets. Me and Juleka are going to check it out before going to her place to work on the project,” explained Rose.

He shook his head, “Sorry I can’t,” he said, “Since Adrien is roped into being Chloe’s partner, Nino is mine. We're going to his place after school to try and get something started.”

“Right, you always work with Ivan,” said Juleka, “But I guess he would want to work with Mylène now.”

That earned a couple giggles from the girls as the bell sounded for the end of lunch. The trio moved to clean up their trays and grabbed their bags before they headed back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long period of no updating. What can I say, the holidays got me caught up in the magic. I hopefully not going to allow that to happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette couldn’t help but stare.

It’s been a few weeks, but she was use to when she left the bakery to ran into Nathaniel outside. She would say good morning to him  as she headed out and he went into the bakery with a small smile from him. Papa said Nathaniel would buy a dozen macrons every morning, not that she saw him eat them. Maybe they were a gift for someone at school?

 So it’s strange to see him come into the bakery early. He looked stress as something she assume to be his cellphone beeped with incoming texts.

“Nathaniel? You ok?”

He looked up at her with sunken eyes, as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night, “I-I-I’m ok,” h said while he rubbed his eyes awake.

“I think your cellphone has been going off…are you sure you’re ok,” ask Marinette.

He pulled it out and held it tight as it chime and vibrates in his hands. For a moment, it look like he was ready to throw the device against the wall.

“…"

“Nathaniel?” She said, as she placed a hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Rose…Rose and Juleka are fighting…”

“What…”

“I don’t know how,” said Nathaniel. Worry was all over his face and stress filled in his voice as he spoke, “They were fine yesterday, going to that new jewelry store. I woke up to my phone going off and…I don’t know what to do…”

“Here, let me see,” Marinette said as she took his phone.

She found it hard to believe this information. Rose isn’t the type to give into anger with her bubbly personality and Juleka let things roll off her back. But when she saw the text messages, she has to question what she really knew about the girls.

_‘-inky-hearted girl that rather doom-‘_

_‘-tooo sugar sweet and blind to people truth nature.’_

_‘-doesn’t understand true gothic romance’_

_‘-everything is pink! Too much-‘_

 They aren’t the worst insults. Barely could be offensive, rude maybe. But this was Rose and Juleka. Rose was the girl that made sure everyone ate and is all motherly. Juleka was the quiet girl but was someone that isn’t scared of anything.

 “It has to be some kind of mistake,” said Marinette as she handed back his phone, “When we get to class, I’m sure everything will be settle down and they will be sorry to have bother you.”

 But when she stepped into the classroom that Tuesday morning, Marinette stared at the two girls in question sit on either side of the class room. Juleka in her normal seat, sat next to the window and tried to not look over to the other side. Rose sat with Nathaniel, close to the wall and more focus on her notebook.

And there’s Nathaniel, the nervous kid stuck between them. He look as if he was about to combust from the stress while everyone in the class looked on.

“Girl, do you have any idea what’s going on?” ask Alya as she grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her down.

 “I don’t know,” she said, “Just only what Nathaniel told me this morning.”

“And what’s that? Cause the boy isn’t talking,” said Alya, “He looks like he about to crack and no one wants to see the mess of that.”

“He said they were fine yesterday. It only happen this morning cause he got a bunch of texts from them, like insulting each other.”

Alya look on in disbelief, “You’re joking.”

“I’m not,” she stressed, “They weren’t like Chloe’s standard but they seem like they were from Rose and Juleka…I think…”

“Maybe we could ask them later?”

“Maybe?”

The conversation came to an end as Mme. Bustier took attendance and they all started to work on their presentations. Once she left the room, both Juleka and Rose jumped up from their seat and took a hold of either side of Nathaniel.

“You must be crazy, cause Nate is going to be doing the project with me,” said Juleka, as she pulled on the redhead's arm.

“I doubt he would want to do a project with someone that could barely understand the themes and underlining moments of Maupassant’s writing,” said Rose as she pulled Nathaniel at her.

“Huh, guys…”

“I asked him first!”

“I was sitting with him!”

“So? Why would something work with a blabbermouth like you?”

 “Well, at least I can speak when someone speaking to me and just mumbled and nod.”

“How can someone talk when a certain perky blonde won’t allow anyone to speak more for five words when she is around.”

Everyone watch on, caught up in the site of the two girls’ feud right in the middle of the classroom. Marinette knew that neither girls to be like this with each other, wasn’t possible. Yet, here they were, both shouted insults at each other with such unseen rage.

“Excuse me ladies,” interrupted Nino as he squuezed his way between them and yanked Nathaniel, “But I’m afraid that he already has a partner and we need to work on our project.”

That seem to set them off even more so as they they dragged Nino into their fight now.

“What could have happen?” gasped Alya to Marinette.

“I don’t know,” said Marinette, “I heard they were good while going to that new jewelry store after class and then bam! This!”

“Hmmm,” said Alya as she rubbed her chin in thought. Marinette knew that look, the look of Alya’s  reporter instincts when they acted up.

“Then that’s we’re going after class today.”

 

* * *

 

Something wasn’t right and it’s Alya’s duty as a journalist to figure it out and bring the truth to life. While, she’s more focus on her Ladyblog and tried to bring the news of the young heroine and her adventures across the city, this involved her friends. This is more important!

 It isn’t like neither like Rose nor Juleka to fight and if the girls won't tell anyone what had happen, she would find out. They didn’t explain anything at lunch, sat on either side of the school yard and tried not to look at the other. When asked, they only spoke in insults at the other.

Everyone could see Nathaniel was going to break under the strain of the fight and this was the first day. They had pulled the sensitive boy into the middle of it and he couldn't handle it any more. At least, Ivan and Mylènes sat with the boy at lunch and tried to get him to calm down.

 It isn’t hard to find out what store Marinette spoke of. It was what all  the girls around school could talk about. Any jewelry store with prices that even a teenage girl could afford, even for a short time, was rare for the fashion capital of the world.

As they walked through the doors into ‘The Satine’, there were large crowds of girls around the viewing cases. As they pushed their way through, Alya’s eyes traveled through all the pieces. Some were common with their styles in stud earrings, pendent necklaces. Then there are some more interesting designs like some kind of ring that look like a brass knuckle.

“It’s all so pretty,” said Marinette, let her eyes traveled over some of the earrings.

“Thinking of getting another pair,” said Alya with a laugh.

 Marinette gave a nervous chuckle of her own and touch her earrings, “You know these are my lucky charms. I cannot image not wearing them now.”

“Is there something I can help you girls with?”

 Both girls turned around and here was one of the sale person. It was  a woman that Alya could compared to her own mother with this mass of curly hair in a massive up do. She had on a simple black skit suit with a white blouse which frame the lovely silver half heart pendent around her neck..

 “Ah, just looking around,” said Marinette, laughed away her nerves, “Nothing to-“

“Actually, a couple friends came in here yesterday and just had check this place out,” said Alya.

“Oh?” asked the saleswoman.

“Yeah, a short blonde in pink and a girl with dark hair-“

“With purple, yes! I know who you are talking about,” said the saleswoman with a smile, “They bought our most popular item, the Friendship Wings bracelets.”

The saleswoman walked away from them for only a moment, she brought back a tray. It had on a pair of silver chain bracelets attached together by a single charm shape like a butterfly.

“A lot of young ladies have been buying these the last few days since we open. Your friends bought them yesterday, quite happy as they put them right on in the store.”

The saleswoman took the bracelets and unclipped the charm to show each bracelet had half of the silver charm, “Can I interest you two in this? I can assure you it’s something all best friends of girls your age are wearing.”

While it wasn’t what they came in for, Alya and Marintte couldn’t take their eyes off them as they agreed with the lady.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok….

As he walked down the hallway, Adrien spotted the huddle forms of his classmates outside of the class room door. What’s going on here? Everyone should be in the classroom by now. But the reason become clearer when he heard the shouts from the inside.

"What’s going on?” he asked as came behind Kim and Ivan and tried to get a view of what gotten everyone’s attention.

“Adrien! Bro!” Nino pleaded and pushed his way through the group to join Adrien’s side, “You can’t go in there.”

“Why not?” ask Adrien as he looked at all the faces and saw the panic in everyone.

“It’s WWIII in there,” said Nino and pulled Adrien back.

“What? Chloe and Sabrina still fighting?”

“Yeah, but there is also-“

“With Rose and Juleka too?”

Nathaniel, who sat near the door with his sketchbook out, spoke up, “Yes, but you see-“

“Marinette and Alya have join in this mess,” hissed Alix.

“What?”

“It’s true,” said Mylène, with Ivan's arm around her shoulder in a way of comfort, “We came in early and they were all there. They kept getting louder and louder…I never saw anything like it.”

“Never thought that they would fall apart,” said Kim.

“Given the events of the past week, it’s part of the pattern,” said Max.

Everyone look down at the boy as he nodded his head in thought as if they would understand what he said.

“What?” asked Ivan.

“Monday, Chloe and Sabrina started to fight, correct?”

The group nodded their heads along with what Max had said.

“Then Tuesday, Rose and Juleka…”

 Again, everyone nodded their heads.

“And now today, we have Alya and Marinette,” said Max, “So, it’s a matter of time before whatever affecting them will attack us next.”

“You cannot be serious that we will believe this,” scoffed Alix.

“The numbers don’t lie,” said Max

“Numbers? Oh my…these are our friends in there! Not one of your calculation!”

“But you cannot ignore that there’s something strange going on here?”

“Yeah, but thinking our class is being targets stupid.”

“What if it’s not our class?”

Their eyes fell on Ivan’s words before he motioned to the hallway. Adrien glanced around and could see what Ivan met.

People filled the hallway, nothing so strange about it as it was a school day. What was strange was the fact a lot girls in the hallway were arguing. It didn’t matter if they were seniors or freshmen. Most of the fighting were between two girls, but there were so many fights through out the hallway.

“….It’s happening all over the school?” ask Adrien.

“I think it’s all over the city,” said Ivan, “My little sister was acting like this with her best friend, Missy yesterday. Didn’t think much of it…until now.”

“So, you’re telling me that girls all over the city are fighting with their best friends?” ask Nino.

The group of them stood in silence as they tried to take in the information. It would be one thing if a couple of their classmates were hostile with one another. If people all over the school, all over the city were like this than something had to be up. At least that was what Adrien thought.

Something with an Akuma?

“-uma has to be behind this…”

Adrien looked down at Nathaniel as he spoke up. The redhead still had his head in the sketchbook as everyone above him looked down at his words. It was a surprise that he was the one that suggest the idea but does it matter at this point?

“Aren’t they always causing more destruction? Chaos in one day? Destroy stuff? Seems kind of weak for an Akuma to just making friends fight,” scoffed Kim.

“Says the guy that turned into an Anti-Cupid and started to shoot arrows of hate at everyone,” laughed Alix.

“Hey! I was pretty powerful and could fly. Better than someone that turn into some kind of roller derby wannabe.”

“Hello! Time powers! I would have to say pretty cool since it took two Ladybugs to stop me.”

“I took control of Chat Noir!”

“Guys, do you really think it’s a good idea to be talking about the fact you were Akuma with what’s going on?” ask Mylène.

“Excuse me! Why are you all out here and not in class?”

The classmates turned to see Mme Bustier who stood there behind them. No one spoke as the group parted way to allow their teacher inside. She gave them all a look before sh stepped inside the classroom. Once inside, they all had to flinch as they listened to the fighting voices and Mme Bustier rose her own voice over them all. Even the bell as it rung for the start of class; they could hear the voices from outside.

If there was an Akuma behind this, they are quite quiet. Adrien knew that Chat Noir had to look into this and hopefully could get Ladybug involved in this.

The faster they get things done, than things could get back to normal.

 

* * *

 

 

Things couldn’t get back to normal fast enough.

Nathaniel looked out at the school yard and watched what Ivan had mention about. There were girls all over the yard. Some stood there and shouted, with fists clenched at their sides. Then there were those like of Rose and Juleka who stayed away from each other and not look at each other.

Then there were Marinette and Alya.

It was painful to see the two girls feud as they waved their arms around in the air. Maybe because they had been friends for as long as Nathaniel had knew them.  It was like peanut butter and jam, those two girls and never had a blow out like this.

It had to because of an Akuma, like with Dark Cupid, to cause all this hate in their city.

But without a good clue of how or where the Akuma was, he couldn’t transform and find Ladybug and Chat Noir to tell them about it. No, he had to sit down with lunch in hand and watch this all unfold in front of him.

“Maybe we should spilt them apart?” offered Mylène.

“You mean risk a hand and get it bitten off,” scoffed Alix.

At least he wasn’t alone for lunch with the only two girls in their class that weren’t even in this mess and Ivan.

“We can’t do nothing,” said Mylène, “Alya looks ready to throw a punch.”

She’s right as Nathaniel’s pencil moved on the paper to capture Alya’s fighting stance. It was a habit, to sketch his friends without their knowledge. He gotten so many references from it and it wasn't causing anyone trouble. Unless he counted his birthday and then Parents’ Day…nah….

“Maybe we should do something…” mumbled Ivan.

“You’re more than welcome to try but I ain’t risking my head.”

Mylène frowned as she took Ivan’s hand, “Marinette and Alya would do the same for you, and you know it.”

Nathaniel picked up the flinch in Alix’s body and the turn of the head. He looked up from his sketchbook to watch the two walk up to two feuding girls. With his attention more focus on them, he picked up bits of the conversation better.

“Maybe you guys head to other areas of the school, get away from each other” said Mylène, her sweet smile at her attempt to pacify the girls.

“Marinette is good for that! Disappearing at a moment notice! No way to get a hold of her when it counts!” screamed Alya.

“Excuse me for not jumping into a middle of chaos just to film some stupid Ladybug fight!”

“At least you could take interest in my work!”

“I do and you always get me in the middle of it! Do you the amount of trouble I gotten into because of your Ladybug obsession!”

“The public has the right to know! At least my work is for the good of the public and not half way to becoming a stalker!”

“Oh you-!”

“You have a chart of Adrien’s schedule in your bedroom! It isn’t natural for any girl with a crush! You cannot even talk to him without foaming at the mouth!”

The lead of his pencil snapped from the pressure Nathaniel put on it at this news. Marinette screamed bloody murder at the betrayal of a best friend secret. Ivan reached behind her and lifted the fashion designer off her feet so she couldn’t lash out at Alya. Mylène pushed on the reporter and tried to get distance between the two girls before blood could be spill.

But the impact of the arguments hit hard on the few that paid attention to the brawl.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think hiding under the blanket is going to make things better?”

“It’s better than going out there,” mumbled Nathaniel as he stared at his sketchbook from under the blanket.

It wasn't comfortable, but made him feel better after the day he had at school. It felt like his mother would bother him every ten minutes. She told him through the door that either Rose or Juleka were on the phone or at the door. His cellphone was on his desk with battery dead. No doubt it would be fill with text messages or voice mails when he recharged it.

And the blanket was better to block out the world as he dealt with his heart break.

Of course Marinette would like someone else! Who wouldn’t like Adrien!

Rizzma sighed before he floated his way over. He took the edge of the blanket, he gave a firm yank and pulled it until his chosen’s head was free, “You need to get out of this room.”

“I rather stay here, thank you very much.”

“Look, if you think an Akuma is responsible for these girls fighting each other, you need to do your duty and get out there and stop them.”

“Can’t Chat or Ladybug take care of it? I rather not…”

With a frown, Rizzma zipped down and ripped the pencil from his hand, “What’s your problem? Is this because of at lunch today?”

With a moan at the memory, Nathaniel reached for the blanket and pulled it back over his head, “Leave me to die…”

“It isn’t the end of the world nor is it the end of the war,” said Rizzma as he hovered over the mass in bed, “So what if she has a crush on this Adrien guy?”

“So what!” shrieked Nathaniel.

He ripped the blanket off and glared at the Kwami, “This is Adrien Agreste we are talking about! He’s rich! He’s so gorgeous that he had model for all the major magazines in the city!”

"Agreste?"

"Yes! Whose father owns one of the largest fashion brands in the city! In the world!"

“So, bet he is full of himself.”

“Noooooo,” moaned Nathaniel as he fell on his pillow, “He’s actually a good guy, kind and smart and…ughs.”

“No one is prefect.”

“He is…”

“Oh please, that’s even more so not to give up,” urged Rizzma, “Prefect is dull. It’s a little girl’s crush on this celebrity that no doubt a bunch of girls are all head over heels for. I see it enough times in my lifetime and know those types of crushes fade. That’s when they go for a true guy, like you.”

With a huff, Nathaniel lifted his sketchbook as he stared of his latest sketch of Marinette. It felt to him that she looked like some kind of amazon warrior, her fury unstoppable which caused his heart to beat faster. He could still picture the intensity of her eyes with her body held tight as she was about to fight. His hand traced over the sketch as he took in her face, her clothes, the bracelet clap around her wrist…

…What…

As he sat up, Nathaniel knew every piece of jewelry Marinette own. She like to keep things simple as she was more passionate about clothing than jewelry. Alya was similar, kept things more light and things that were easy to move in. With something bite at the back of his mind, Nathaniel flipped to the page with his sketch of Alya from this afternoon.

Bracelet…

“Nathaniel, what are you doing?” ask Rizzma, floated over with concern as the redhead flipped through his book.

The sketch of both Chloe and Sabrina…bracelets, both of them…

All with that little wing charm.

It couldn’t all be a coincidence?

No, it couldn’t be…

"I know where the Akuma at!”


	5. Chapter 5

As Chat Noir started his patrol, his leaped across the roof tops made it seem he flew across them. He landed in a crouch and glanced around the above cityscape. There was no explosions, no cries for help and nothing out of place in the city as a whole.

“If I were an Akuma, were would I be hiding?”

 That was the issue, isn’t it? Normally, they would be out in the open. It was a simple routine thought they were hard battles. They transformed, fought the Akuma victim and destroyed the item to release the butterfly. Though, Ladybug would need to show up to cleanse the butterfly

“Better give Lady a call than,” he said as he took a seat on the ledge of the roof. A quick call on his staff might be the solution to the problem. He pressed the paw and it only took a few pushed buttons to call up his Lady.

Only for Chat to get a busy signal.

That was pointless. Chat sighed as he hung up and put away his staff. That would have only work if Ladybug was…well, Ladybug. She must be a civilian right now so he would be on his own for now. Nothing he couldn't handle. Once the Akuma was expose, than she would come in and they would save the day. Just the two of them like they always had done before.

None of that blue, strutting, feather butt.

“Chat! Chat Noir!”

Speak of the devil…

With an exasperated sigh, Chat turned around with a smile pasted on his face. If Ladybug was here, she would be nice to the new kid. He could hear her voice scoled him to give the kid a break, that he was new and they were all on the same page. Well, things had been pretty good before him. No doubt they could handled things without Pavonis as he poked his beak into things. Now here he was, leaped across his way to join the other Miraculous holder.

“Hey, Pav,” he said, “What has your feathers in a bunch.”

 “Ah…” he looked flustered as he tried to speak, “Just notice something strange lately. People fighting over little things, a lot of young girls.”

  _'So it isn’t just our school or class…’_ thought Chat. How far did this mess spread?

“-So I was heading to where I think it’s hiding out…and wonder if you could help me out.”

 “And how did you figure out this out, hmmm?” asked Chat as he leaned over Pavonis.

“C-C-Cause I notices these bracelets they had on and than there's a new jewelry store. So I put two and two together,” said Pavonis.

That sounded right. He remember a converstation with Chloe about this new store. She gushed about being invite to a special event before they official opened to the public. It had left his head as he had a photo shoot to do and had to turn down her invitation to be her plus one to it. She must had taken Sabrina instead and they had gotten these suppose bracelets.

“Good work,” said Chat Noir, gave Pavonis a pat on the shoulder, "I'll check it out and report back to L-"

 “But what? I thought we’re going together…like partners.”

Those eyes stared right into his soul. All Chat had to do was explain that it was just him and Ladybug. It had been since the start of his superhero career. This guy throw off their whole relationship, the teamwork and trust built between them. That was something he couldn't  throw to the wayside as she is his first true friend. Now someone had stepped between them.

But could he step in and block someone to do right? Be a hero? The Ladybug voice in his head said to give him a break, that he had to learn. It's their job to teach the newbie the ropes that they didn’t have when they started.

But damn, Chat Noir held the fear of losing his chance with his lady.

“I suppose an experienced hero such as myself can show you the ropes, “purred Chat. Pavonis rolled his eyes before the two of them started to run across the city skyline from the rooftops.

Due to his feline grace and speed, it was easy to keep ahead of Pavonis across the roofs. The newbie kept up easily enough, but he wasn’t like Ladybug. He didn't have her polish, how she swung from spot to spot, leaped with such strength. He didn’t have any of it as Chat watched each step that the peacock hero made. It wasn’t that far of a trip as the jewelry store in question  appeared in front of them.

 “This place?” asked Chat as he noticed the lights were still on. Strange the store would still be open at night. Maybe some last minute customers?

“It should be,” said Pavonis, “How-“

“Let’s drop in and see what’s up,” said Chat Noir, flashing a quick smile before leaping down to the ground.

Being one of the premier heroes of Paris, everyone knew him by face and reputation so it was easy to get inside. With confidence, he strolled up to the door and knocked on it, “Allow me to _chat_ them up to get inside.”

That earned him an eyebrow raise as  Pavonis landed behind him

It didn’t take long for an older dark skin gentleman. He was dressed in a haute couture style that reminded Chat Noir of his own father. He came quick and opened the door with a wide smile on his face, “The fable heroes of Paris! Coming to visit my little shop! what an honor.”

“Yes, yes,” said Chat Noir, “My partner and I just have a few questions about an item-“

“Have you been selling bracelets, looks like this,” said Pavonis. He pushed Chat out of his way while he flapped a piece of paper. Where did that come from?

The owner took the paper and only spared it a mere glance, “No, we do not have anything like that here," he said.

“Are you sure?” asked Pavonis while Chat took the paper from the owner. It was quite a detail picture. Nice shades and he could make out the little design in the butterfly wing. How did Pavonis know what they should be look for?

“Most positive,” said the owner, “We do not deal with this type of jewelry. It’s our style, but to do some kind of friendship piece is a bit-“

“Juvenile? Foolish? Silly?”

The three heads turned at the new voice and saw a young woman in a sleek cut suit slowly walked her way to them. The look on her face spoke volumes, as a predator stalked it's prey. The man who let them in was the first to move at the newcomer.

“Who are you? How did you get inside my store!?” he demanded.

She didn’t give them much attention. She smiled awhile like a shark going in for the kill, “Don’t you all realize I'm doing a good thing here. That everyone will be better off without foolish attachments like friendship slowing them down…”

Chat Noir’s eyes snapped wide as familiar dark energy appeared around the woman’s body. He saw this magic when Ladybug cleansed the Akuma. Never not when the transformation took place. Chat Noir pulled out his staff and stared at the reveal Akuma. 

She stood there with a wide smile on her face; dress up in a outfit of red leather and maroon thigh-high boots.  Silver chains wrapped all around her arms to her neck. A ruby red broken heart pendent hung from the chains and rested at the base of her neck.

The Akuma rose her arms up and threw them down. She let loose the chains as whips. Only because of his quick reflexes that Chat got outside before the heavy metal chains took his head off. He shook off the glass from broken windows as he rolled on to the street. Chat glanced up to see the shop owner as he run away with scream while e pushed away Pavonis. Seem the newbie had good instincts to save the man.

“Seems you were right, Pav,” smirked Chat Noir as he twirled his staff, “Now to stop her before more trouble.”

“Hopefully Ladybug will show up," said Pavonis as he drew out his own weapon.

“If I know my lady, she will,” Chat purred before he leaped to the way side as more chains lashed at the duo.

 

* * *

 

 “I don’t care if I never hear from Alya again!!!”

 Tikki sat on a pillow with cookie in hand as Marinette ranted about her room. The poor girl had been like this all day, argued and threw insults at Alya. The most curious thing was this argument had come out of nowhere.  While she did stay in Marinette’s purse for most of the day, she as able to pick up on the day’s events. Nothing happened to have cause this sudden break down of their friendship.

If there was a reason, something to have between the two, she could understand the anger. But as far as she could tell that their fight was over nothing.

“Marinette, you need to calm down,” said Tikki as she hovered around the distraught teenager.

Both her parents were all flustered at what cause their little girl to lose her temper like this. Each one of them come up to see why she's was upset.

“I cannot help it,” hissed Marinette. She grabbed the pillow Tikki had sat on. She rose it to her face and it muffled her screams as she flopped on to her bed.

 Tikki shook her head before she floated over and started to pat the girl’s head, “It’s alright. Still, Alya is your BFF and there is no reason for the two of you to be fighting.”

“Seriously! She’s so annoying!” said Marinette as she sat up, “She all about Ladybug and wanting to ruin my life! She just cares about exposing my identity to make herself popularity and-“

“Marinette!” shouted Tikki as much as her little voice could. Tikki hovered and stared into her eyes, “You need to calm down and tell me, what started this whole mess.”

“Wha-“

“The two of you been fighting all day,” said Tikki, “You both been bickering only the little things. Nothing that deserve this much anger.”

Tikki could see her words had gotten to Marinette as she bite her lip. The young girl rubbed her wrist were this new bracelet she had only bought last night was. That little charm would be the final symbol of their friendship.

‘-the city is asking where’s Ladybug?  The latest akumatized victim,  Arch Enmity is-’

The two turned to the computer monitor as it played the local news. The cameraman had gotten clear images of a battle in the middle of the street. There was Chat Noir and Pavonis as they tried to take on the Akuma without her, without Ladybug.  The Akuma laughed like the mad woman, as she didn't cared about the destruction around them.

The ire that fueled Marinette for the better part of the day gave way to the need to do her duty to the city. With a look of determination, she and Tikki shared a head nod.

“Tikki! Transform me!”

 Hopefully the boys could hold on until she got there.

 

* * *

 

Chat swung his staff to whack the chain away as he kept on move backwards. The chains kept at him as a snake after it's kill. Arch Enmity was fast, able to lash out as fast as he could move. Pavonis didn’t seem to be any better as he didn't have the same abilities as himself.

“She isn’t slowing down,” called Pavonis as he shot at the chain that came at him.

 

 “I can see that,” said Chat. He rushed once more but only for the chain to lashed at him. He bobbed and weaved to avoid but failed to notice from the corner of his eye the flash of blue.

The Akuma had lured their movement and now the two heroes crashed into each other in the middle of the street head on. It was painful as for a moment Chat became dazed from the impact. Then there was the tightness around his body. With a hiss of pain, Chat realized that Arch Enmity’s chains had wrapped themselves around them. As snakes, the two, heavy metal chains tighten around them. Pavonis already had let out a cry of pain while Chat Noir held back his tongue.

“Too easy, such teamwork,” she laughed, “You boys do such a great job without your lady’s help.”

Those words stung, but Chat couldn’t let out a snappy comeback without the risk his shouts of pain to come out.

“Now to open your eyes to what happens when you depend on others.”

The broken heart charm around her neck glowed a crimson energy and traveled down the chain links. When the energy to the chains around Chat Noir and Pavonis, it felt like their nerves were on fire. The energy shocked them and the screams he tried to keep in, burst out.

As fast it happened, it was over. The ground under his feet was a welcome as the chains finally saw fit to let them go. The only results of the Akuma’s attack was his sore body. He could hear Arch Enmity had tried to say something but she laughed as she left them to their own devices.

As she got up Chat Noir glared at Pavonis as he struggled to get back onto his own feet, “What the heck!? Weren’t you watching where you were going?”

“Excuse me,” snapped Pavonis, “Are you blaming this on me?”

It was hard to explain as Chat clenched his fists, grimaced at the blue hero. It’s like something had snapped inside of his mind. That all the jealously, the anger he felt to this guy as he stepped into the small circle that Ladybug and himself. This wasn’t right to feel this way spoke a small part of his head but it felt so right to accept this anger.

“You’re new so you don’t know how we do things,” said Chat Noir, “But me and Ladybug have a _supurr_ close relationship. We don’t need a newbie like you.”

And Pavonis didn't appeared to buy it.

“Chat Noir, I don’t know what your issues are with me but you cannot think that Ladybug feel the same way,” said Pavonis, “I don’t know about you, but I have an Akuma to find thanks to you.”

His mouth opened in respond, Chat only watched as Pavonis turned tail and leaped away from him. Issues! He didn’t have issues! He was concern that this jerk tried to pull something, which could be possible. It wasn’t like he was jealous or anything that Plagg had tried to point out. Why couldn’t anyone else see that this guy could be  with Hawk Moth!?

“You…” fumed Chat before he leaped on after the feather butt. It didn’t take him too long to catch up with the blue hero over the rooftops of the grand city.

“As if you could handle an Akuma on your own,” Chat said.

“I did it once!”

“And Lady had to help you out!”

“As if you didn’t need Ladybug’s help,” scoffed Pavonis, “Everyone knows about the Dark Cupid event!”

“Why does everyone brings that up!?” fumed Chat. The memories of the conversation with everyone came up. It wasn’t his fault and how could he have known that would have happen…except if he only had listen to Ladybug.

“I might not be as experience as you are but we’re on the same team,” hissed Pavonis as he landed on a rooftop followed by Chat Noir, “Can’t you trust me?”

Could he? Chat Noir bit his lip before he shook his head head. He needed to focus on what was going on. It was the rage, the anger flowed through his blood as fire that egged him on.

“No, I can’t,” hissed Chat as his swung his staff.

Right at Pavonis.


	6. Chapter 6

With a quick flick of the wrist of her yo-yo, Ladybug was up in the air and on her way. The news had given her an idea of where she could start point in where she could meet up with the boys. It was a good thing to have your home city one of the most iconic places in the world. There was always something she could recognize on every street corner. It would be one of the historic landmarks or the cute little fabric store she went too. If a familiar location appeared on the news, she could find her way

So, seeing the Akuma was away from where it was on the news, she was concern. There wasn't even a sign of neither Chat or Pavonis. Just Arch Enmity as she attacked people with her chains. They were capture and shocked by whatever magic the Akuma had. Which became clear seconds later. Anyone that was attack by her chains, soon started to agure with others that suffered the same fate.

Arch Enmity's laughs at the chaos. There were people's fight seem to grow and ere were soon punches thrown in this insane anger.

That's when it hit Ladybug.

Was this what had happen Rose and Jukela? Her and Alya? Tikki had said their agurments were over nothing. All she could remember was the fury she had for Alya and wanted to lash out at her.

Where were Chat and Pavo?!

No matter, she could handle the Akuma until they catch up with her. With a few leaps and a swing of her yo-yo, she kicked Arch Enmity in the back. The Akuma crashed down on the ground and it allowed more time for the citizens to escape into the safety. Those affected by the magic already stayed in the streets. Their rage infused minds blinded them for the need safety at this point.

“Didn’t your mother tell you to play nice with others?”

“And didn’t your’s tell you to mind your own business,” hissed Arch Enmity. She got back on to her feet before she let loose her weapon chains at the hero.

The attacks were easy to deflect with a simple spin of her yo-yo. For each block, Ladybug had to twist around to deflect another chain. It was a dance between the two as the sound of metal echo with each attempt. With a quick thought, Ladybug flipped backwards over a near park car and allow the chain to crush it.

“You need to be a lot quicker than that,” smirked Ladybug as Arch Enmity tried to yank her chain from the car wreckage. 

“And you shouldn’t be so cocky.”

The other chain flew at Ladybug, which moved quick to wrapped itself around a light post. It was easier to deal with than the car. Arch Enmity ripped it off from the ground and started to spin it around in an attempt to hit the spotted hero. All the while was she attempt to free her other chain. It work as well as it could. Ladybug couldn’t get close enough to the Akuma without her head almost taken off by the broken light post or chain.

“What have you done with my partners!?”

“Hahahaha, learning what happens when you trust others!”

What?!

Explosions and shouts from behind seem to sound off the arrival of the boys. It took a quick flip backward and head turn to see what was going on.

They were fighting….each other.

Pavonis had his crossbow out and took pot shots at the feline hero. Chat deflected the attacks with his staff before he extended it to take a swing at the other’s head. It went back and forth in a violent dance as the only thing louder than their destruction, it was their words.

“Can’t hit the board side of a barn!”

“Given the size of your ego! I’m surprise!”

“”Says the stuttering bird!”

“Two-bit alley cat! You just think Ladybug going to up and adopt you!”

“Are we felines a bit jealous?”

“No one cares about your damn puns!”

Ok, this wasn’t good at all. Arch Enmity must have gotten them like how she corrupted all those other people. No wonder why Arch Enmity seems so cocky. She knew that the other two would be too busy fighting themselves than to stop her. Not if Ladybug had something to say about it.

With a quick flick of the wrist, her yo-yo whacked both their weapons from their hands. Enough to get their attention as they stopped their fighting to stare at the clearly pissed off Ladybug as she reeled back her weapon. While she had their attention, it didn’t seem to stop the boys as they took to pushing the other one in annoyance.

“Boys! Enough!” shouted Ladybug, “Can’t you see that you’re both under her power?!”

“But Lady! Cannot you not see he is trying to dri-“

“He just jealous that I’m here an-“

“Enough! We do not have time-“

Ladybug was than sent flying through the air as Arch Enmity had finally gotten herself free from the car. The Akuma didn’t waste any time while the heroes were distracted with their own issues. It hit right on target, Ladybug. It wasn’t gracefully as she as she hit the wall, a brick wall, hard.

“Ladybug!” both boys cried, enough to snapped out of their petty fighting and come to her side.

“Ooooo, that smarts,” moaned Ladybug as her whole body cried out in pain. It was a bad hit, but she needed to get back into the game.

“You should just stay down,” laughed Arch Enmity, “Your Miraculouses are mine!”

She stalked her way to the fallen hero only to have the likes of Chat Noir and Pavonis to block her path. Their weapons were back in their hands to defend their lady. That brought some confusion and fury onto the Akuma’s face.

“Wha are you two doing? You two should be fighting each other,” hissed Arch Enmity.

“Hate his guts, for sure,” said Chat Noir as he tried to hit Pavonis with his staff, “But I think you forgot something...”

Pavonis nodded his head and ducked under the attempt, “We might hate each, want to pound the other’s face in...”

“But anyone that dares to mess with Ladybug, we’ll take them down,” finished Chat.

“You foolish fools!” screamed Arch Enmity while Ladybug couldn’t help but smile. While the Akuma's magic was affecting their feelings for each other, it did nothing towards their feelings for her. So of course they would team up just to help her out….right?

“I’m going to show you!”

She reached back and whipped her chains at them both but they were quick jump to the side. Both of them seem to be determine to take down the Akuma. They deflected Arch Enimty's attacks with ease and countered with their own. Both seem to be more aware of the other as they took to avoid the other’s way as they continued to tag-team on Enmity.

Time for Ladybug to make her move.

“Lucky Charm!” shouted Ladybug, as she tossed her yo-yo into the air.

Only to catch a heavy, red and black spotted car tire in her arms.

Seriously?!

As she hefted up the large tire in her arms, Ladybug took in the area for some kind of inspiration. There had to be some way to use this stupid thing? It when it came to her and smile emerge across her face.

With a tight grip on the tire, she started to spin around as fast as she could. As one of those track stars with the discus, she let fly through the air, “Pavo!”

The blue hero saw the tire zoom at him before he took to using his crossbow energy blast to set it upwards to, “Chat!”

Chat Noir laughed he moved quickly through the motions. When the tire flew above Arch Enmity, he leaped into the air with the use Akuma’s head as a spring board. He drew out his baton and took to whacking the tire down straight down. With the force and speed, the tire slipped pass Enmity’s head and trapped her arms at her side.

Which met her weapons were of no use to her anymore.

“Don’t think you will be needing this anymore,” said Chat with a smirk as he ripped the broken heart pendent off her neck. With it in hand, he tossed it to Ladybug.

The spotted hero smiled as she caught it and crushed it with ease in her hands. Once the butterfly was release, she started through the motions in cleaning up the mess. Within only a couple minutes, all the damages and emotions cause by the Akuma were gone. All that's left was the confuse young lady that was the victim of Hawk Moth’s powers.

Even Ladybug had to admit, she felt better once the cleansing. All that anger at Alya was gone now. Good to know that it was an Akuma that had cause those kind of emotions. Though she still needed to call Alya later to say sorry.

“How are we feeling boys?”

“Ah….better,” said Pavonis as he looked over at Chat who just nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah, that Akuma seem to cause nothing but hate. She created bracelets to cause hate,” said Chat, “If not for Pavo, I wouldn’t have thought of it.”

“I'm sure you would have.”

Ladybug couldn’t help but smile at her two boys as things seem to be better between them. They weren’t trying to hit each other and both seem please with themselves right about now.

Well with a beep of her Miraculous, she couldn’t stay around to talk things over with them.

“That my signal to go,” she said with a wave of her hand before letting her yo—yo go, “See you around!”

Both male heroes stood there as they waved her goodbye. Neither said anything to the other until Ladybug was well out of sight. Once she had disappeared around the corner, Chat let out the breath he didn’t realize he had held in.

“You didn’t use your speical move, right?”

Pavonis nodded his head, “Yeah…”

“Me neither,” said Chat, “Maybe we should head somewhere and…talk.”

“…Yeah, sounds good to me.”


	7. Chapter 7

As they stood the roof of the Palais de Chaillot, Pavonis didn’t know what to say. He followed Chat Noir as they two of them left the scene. There were so many things that flew through his head. Now, they stood there in silence while the Eiffel Tower all lite up with bright lights in the background. Did Chat want to start things? Did he want him to say something first?

Oh god, what if Chat wanted to fight still?! Nooooooo he didn’t want a beat down.

He wasn’t good with confrontation!!!

"Do you like Ladybug?"

"Say wha?" asked Pavonis, shocked by the question. Where did that come from?

"Are you interested in Ladybug?" asked Chat. He leaned over Pavonis with a completely serious look on his face.

"As in..."

"Do you like her? Like like her?"

Ooooooooooh!

"No! Oh nonononono!  I have no interest in LB!" Pavonis said, his hands held up in his defence. Seriously? Chat thought he liked Ladybug!?

"Why? You don't think she isn't good enough for you?" Chat asked, with more anger in his tone as if Pavonis' answer was an insult to his honor.

"What? I think she's cool but I like someone else!" Pavo spilled out.

"...Oh..."

Chat Noir had a look of shock and second hand embarrassment while Pavonis wanted to flee. God! He better not ask who his crush was. Chat Noir knew Marinette. What if he when to see her and told her? 

“So...I’ve been a jealous feline....”

“Eh?” said Pavonis as Chat finally said something.

He walked over and sat down to the edge of the Chaillot, allowing his legs to hang over. Pavonis took this as a sign as he joined Chat Noir. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be push off and meet the sidewalk. No, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, no need for any of those.

So the two of them sat there, and continue to look on all the happy people below them.

“Ladybug is pretty much my first friend I made in a long time...”

Pavonis kept his focus on the lights, he couldn’t turn his head to even see what kind of expression Chat Noir wore.

“ I deeply care about her, treasure our partnership,” he said, “I know I seem like a flirt and tease but...”

“You really do care for her.”

“I love her,” said Chat Noir with a small smile as he looked up at the night sky.

“There is this way about her, how she takes care of the people and so passionate of everything she does. Sure, she's rash but I love how passionate she can be. How she cannot stand any kind of deception is such a breath of fresh air-”

Pavonis sat there and allowed him to talk away. Chat Noir spilled out his heart and soul about how he felt about Ladybug. He must had held it inside for a long time and needed a chance to vent it out. But to hear all this, he was able to piece everything together.

"So...I thought you liked her too," sighed Chat, "Like when you and Ladybug took care of that fashion Akuma without me."

Him and Ladybug!? What happen during that battle that would cause him to think that? Well, there was the Princess carry...and oh, the Ladyblog...

Shippers could be powerful people.

"I respect her, care for her too, who in the city doesn't?" said Pavonis, "But I want to be her friend, teammate...and the same for you too..."

"But I hadn't made it easy today, huh?"

"Wellllllllll, only a bit."

The two of them sat there, shared in a laugh before Chat opened his mouth again.

“So, care to share about your dream girl? I gush my heart out so your turn."

A sigh escaped as the image of Marinette to entered Pavonis' mind, “She’s like a princess, so soft and generous. She never can turn someone way if they need help,” he said, “But she can be so strong at the same time. It would be an insult to try and protect her cause she could defend herself way better.”

“Sounds like you really like her.”

“Yeah....so no worries about me and Ladybug,” said Pavonis.

Chat Noir laughed and gave him pat on the back, “Well, if you need any help in wooing in your girl come to me for any advice.”

Pavonis joined in the laughter as he knew full well of Chat Noir and his skill with the ladies, “I will try to remember that.”

 

* * *

 

“Think it’s too late to call in sick?”

“Marinette, you cannot keep putting off this,” said Tikki, “It wasn’t your fault, it was Akuma Hawk Moth created. It’s magic caused you to feel all that anger.”

She nodded her head as she stared down at Tikki from behind her locker’s door as everyone walked to class. After defeating the Akuma, all the rage she felt for Alya had disappeared. It was as if nothing had happen at all.

But while the emotions were gone, all the memories of the words and actions said.

“But I said all those mean things, Tikki,” said Marinette as the guilt continue to eat away at her stomach. No amount of reassurance from the Kwami was going to make her feel better. What Alya must think of her? God, Marinette could bury herself alive to avoid seeing her.

But of course her luck would be bad for that.

“Marinette!!!”

The scream only gave Marinette enough time to close her purse to hide Tikki before Alya tackle hugged her from behind.

“Girl! I’m sorry! So sorry!”

“Alya, wha-”

Letting go of her, Alya turn Marinette around so they could be face to face, “It was that stupid Akuma’s fault! I didn’t mean to say those thing, especially about Adrien.”

“I forgive you Alya. We both said stupid stuff,” reassure Marinette, “Wasn’t the first time one of us fell under an Akuma’s power before. Remember Dark Cupid? So, if you can forgive me too...”

“Of course, stupid. You don’t even need to ask,” said Alya, wrapping her into another bone crushing hug, “Come on, lets get to class than.”

All was right in the universe again. Marinette felt all the weight on her shoulder of the guilt from their fight flew right on off. The best friends laugh as they walked into the classroom and saw that they weren’t the only ones to make up with one another.

Juleka had a sobbing Rose in her arms, trying to calm her down. The two of them were in the back of the classroom, back into their normal seats. Rose had her back to the rest of the class as she sobbed into Juleka, who only had her focus on her. She patted Rose’s back and Marinette could see that she was whispering something into Rose’s ears. No doubt forgiveness and apologies for the two of them.

Even the statue quot between Chloe and Sabrina was restore. The two girls were sitting side by side in their front seats. Sabrina had a stack of books and was working on some papers in front of her while Chloe seem to be more focus on her nails. She must have Sabrina trying to make up her homework for the rest of the week.

Speaking of homework...

“We still have that project due tomorrow, don’t we?”

“Yeah...”

“Want to come over to finish it?”

“Only if you supply the food.”

Marinette only flash a smile as she shoved Alya into her seat.

"You girls ok now?" asked Nino as he looked back at the two.

"Yeah, all thanks to Ladybug of course," said Alya with a smirk, "Who would have thought all that crazy fighting was cause of an Akuma?"

"Well, duh," said Nino, "Just surprise it was only that lasted this long. It always just a day with their attacks."

"I'm just glad that you guys aren't fighting anymore," said Adrien with a photo worthy smile. Marinette almost melted into her seat from the power of it.

"Me too," said Alya, "Who else would I share my latest posts with? Like this one."

Marinette had a phone shoved her face and it took her a moment to see a photo. It nighttime photo of the Palais de Chaillot, but the most important part was who was on top of the building.

"Is that Chat and Pavo?" asked Marinette.

"Yup," said Alya with glee as she showed off the photo to the boys, "They totally making up for sure after whatever issues they had."

"Good, I mean they are suppose to be teammates, right? They should get along," said Marinette.

"Maybe Chat just needed to get to know the guy more?" suggested Adrien.

"Good, with that Hawk Moth dude and all those Akuma, having one more member of the team couldn't help," said Nino.

"Not to mention the fans are eating it up," said Alya with a giggle.

"Wha?" 

The blogger smirked as she clearly knew something that these three didn't, "Please, it was only matter of time before the slashers started up."

"Slashers?" asked Nino, as both boys looked on in confusion while Marinette took to getting red in the face.

"You don't mean?!" she gasped while Alya giggle with a nod of her head.

"Damn right," she said, "They started to ship Chat Noir with Pavonis and boy, you really need to at the fanart they been posting."

"What?!" gasped Adrien, "Chat Noir and Pavonis?!"

Nino shook his head while he patted his best friend on the shoulder, "Nothing new. Something about boy on boy action that gets girls all excited."

Which didn't help Adrien as he sat there in shock at this new side of the whole Ladybug fandom and the girls giggle behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Goodness, this took forever it felt like. Totally had such a trouble getting the scene right and just agur...and life, what can you do about that. So hopefully you will enjoy this and I promise you the next installment will be more plot focus for sure. Just was building up the whole...team? Setting things up? But hopefully will get it up soon enough.
> 
> But look! theshieldswordandcrown drew fanart of Pavonis!
> 
> http://theshieldswordandcrown.tumblr.com/post/145940479670/ficklyficing-its-finally-here-the-beautiful
> 
> http://theshieldswordandcrown.tumblr.com/tagged/miraculous-team-up-or-catastrophe
> 
> Check it out!! <3


End file.
